


【秋电】痂不可以吃

by D_A_Y



Series: Chainsaw man fanfic [1]
Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Dark Past, Friendship/Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Denji, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: “秋左手按着他的耳朵，固定住头部，右手则扒开他的右眼。他听说这个眼睛曾经被卖掉，这让他下意识就想到了姬野前辈，她交出了自己的眼睛换来了幽灵恶魔的右手。电次呢？用这个眼睛换到了什么？几袋白面包？”
Relationships: Aki Hayakawa&Denji, Aki Hayakawa/Denji, Mob/Denji
Series: Chainsaw man fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	1. The Scab

**Author's Note:**

> Tags：  
> 我喜欢伤害电次；我喜欢伤害秋；秋的单箭头；并非两情相悦；秋的思考；电次的思考；视角转换；过去的抹布情节提及；秋的过去捏造；半无性恋秋；电次的性取向不明；卖淫；逻辑混乱；不直接的性爱描写；私设、捏造存在；斜体表示抹布暗示；加粗字体；时间线：姬野死亡后/蕾塞前；原作背景
> 
> Notes：  
> 是秋对于电次的单箭头感情。  
> 有很多的过去捏造，包括电次以前的生活（他是擅长数学的吧，第一话里将那些数字叨叨出来）、秋以前的生活，他们曾有的普通、平凡。  
> 最开始写这个的时候还是20年1月，初衷是想要满足一下自己对于电次的龌龊欲望，所以也是以电次为主的，（虽然在车方面很苦手，有些，呃 无法描写这类的）但是写作过程中愈发感受到秋这一角色的魅力，进而有了对于他的思考，重心也古怪地移动过去。（甚至从秋/电、抹布电，隐约转移到有些想要电/秋。因为本身就是switch+不在意攻受类型的。）  
> 最新一话的电锯人中，秋的一生被正式结束，至少作为电锯人中的角色来说，算是饱满。一下子就想到自己1月的时候在文章中写到的“他不想死”，写到的秋对于生的留恋、对于电次的感情，忽然意识到这拙劣又低俗的文字应该再加入些什么东西。  
> 对我来说，秋是一个不畏惧死亡，又想要活下去的人。  
> 根据原作后续内容对原有几章略有删改。  
> 2020/7/31

Chapter 1 The Scab

“苹果皮别扔，不是还能吃吗？”  
“橘子皮不要就给我，我吃。”  
“痂给我，我要吃。”  
“那个不行……”  
“为啥啊！那很有营养啊！”

“你究竟度过了怎样的人生？” 秋的这个问题脱口而出。电次明显愣了一下，不再说话，但眼睛还是直直地盯着对面的手臂，看着那结痂的伤口又一次冒出细密的血点，再逐渐胀大成深色的血珠。

秋没有理会电次带着遗憾的目光，顺手把刚剥下来的痂弹进了边上的垃圾桶里。他撇了一眼还直勾勾盯着不放的电次，担心这个没有常识的家伙会去翻垃圾桶——他并不是第一次做这种事了，于是只好站起身，取下那个基本满了的垃圾袋，扎上袋口准备放到门外。

好浪费啊——  
电次的目光追随着秋的脚步移动到玄关，目送着他开门、探出身子、站回直立、关门、移步厨房、取出新的垃圾袋，秋不经意的提问让他回想起自己第一次吞咽下痂的夜晚。

那天有一个猎杀恶魔的工作，酬金依旧是因为层层消扣只剩下堪堪一千。电次没有钱买止痛药——他很少有机会能自己买这些东西，绷带对他而言都算得上奢侈。更何况药片除了缓解不适外没有任何作用—— _当然只限于医用的那些_ ，不能填饱肚子、不能维持生命。糟糕的是，这次没有吞下烟头换来一张纸币的好机会。

那个恶魔很强，电次孤军奋战的当口太阳已经不在地平线逗留，于是他又错过了街边饭店处理垃圾的时间。啵奇塔缩在拐角处的阴影里，对空手而归的电次摇了摇尾巴，凑过去蹭了蹭他的小腿，又舔去他脚踝伤口渗出来的血。

电次空着肚子回到自己那个狭小杂乱的住所。他口渴得喉咙冒烟，像是被塞进了一团干棉花，撕扯开的疼痛不于 _被用力撞上的钝痛_ ，更难以忍受。肚子里则烧灼般的翻倒着饥饿。他想着靠昏睡来熬到早上，电次确实很累了，连这两天都在猎杀恶魔，这会只觉得像是被人一下一下锤着眼球和后脑勺。可他无法入睡，他的肋骨骨折了——电次很确定是骨折，这么几年里他早就能分清挫伤和折断的区别。骨折会让他疼得睡不着的。

啵奇塔“哇呼哇呼”担心地叫唤了几声，用脑袋继续蹭着他的小腿，但也撑不住两天的疲倦，挣扎了一会还是枕着小腿闭上了眼睛。

漫长的夜晚向来很难熬。

电次背靠着墙，夜晚的冰凉早就穿透了单薄的衬衣贴到了他背上，但这会也不再刺骨，那块墙壁已经暖上了他的体温。他的每一下呼吸都带去胸口的起伏，一上、一下，一上、一下，疼痛也随之而来。他憋了口气，寻求那些许的缓和，可吸气瞬间那尖锐的疼痛实在是得不偿失。

他要分散点注意力。  
之前偷偷顺走的黄书早就拿去和路边的 **初中生** 交换了一个嵌了花生酱的圆面包，那时候电次觉得这划算极了，甚至心里还嘲笑着自己的 **同龄人** ，竟会对着封面上勒入绳子的大腿脸红。

这会他倒是稍稍有点后悔起来，他没有事情做，夜幕寂静下的 **整个世界似乎就只有这么点大** ，被一并挤压进这个狭小的空间、从内里胀开，几乎要把他生生压垮撕裂。电次全部的注意力都无法避免地落到了他的肋骨，疼痛也越来越强烈、鲜明，更加难以忍受起来。一想到这伤的罪魁祸首，脑子里又紧接着翻滚上天文数字般的欠款，他算过好多次了—— **他应该挺擅长数学的** ，虽然没有机会去坐进教室，砍树、肾脏、眼睛、被操，利息、中介，水费、食物，各个地方零碎的欠债——他总是在计算着。

这个月剩下的日子里，他只有900元，得等到明天才能去买一片白面包。

电次缓了一会，小心翼翼地伸手从边上抽出份皱巴巴的报纸，没弄醒啵奇塔。

这是个卖报纸的人之前“送”给他的。大风刮走了那个人抱着的一叠报纸，正巧电次经过。“你要是抢到最先飞起来的那张报纸，叼着过来，我就给你100日元。”那个白帽子男人的跟班指着飞得最远的那张报纸，搂着边上浓妆艳抹的女伴，想要给她炫耀自己乖顺的宠物。卖报的人不敢从黑社会手里要回报纸，于是电次就获得了一份报纸、一枚硬币和几声尖锐的开怀大笑。

他本想着把报纸拿去卖钱，结果那天被叫去的 _工作_ 折腾了足足三天。等他拖着精疲力尽的身体 _回到街上_ ，才发现在储物间里挤得皱巴巴的报纸早就过了时间，没人要了。

电次不认识太多的字，这会也没那个精力去一字一字地阅读。他轻手轻脚地慢慢翻动，找着报纸上的图片。刺眼的月光直直地穿过那过薄的廉价纸张，正面、背面、文字、图片，泛黄的浅灰色纸张几乎透明发亮起来，蚯蚓般的文字扭曲交叠在人物的脸上。是个 _穿着西装的男人_ ，那勾起来的嘴角让电次一下子反胃起来。

 ** _不可以吐出来，咽下去。_**  
不可以吐。

买不起水、买不起食物、会牵扯到伤口，电次慌忙伸出一只手捂上自己的嘴。他试着深呼吸，想要强压下胃里的灼烧和翻腾，肋骨更痛了，电次差点因为自己莽撞的举动而疼晕过去。

这里是不是会刺伤肺之类的？那不是很糟糕吗？要不要叫醒啵奇塔，让他准备好占据我的身体？

电次胡思乱想着，目光又飘回报纸，虽然并没有焦距着看清什么，忽然，他被挡在视线里的右手臂吸引去了目光。月光下他的皮肤几乎白得朦胧起来，上面却突兀地盖了块黑色的痂，表面的凹凸不平成了月光得以展示的平台。他饶有兴致地抬起手臂，慢慢旋转着调整角度，研究起这块伤口。

这里有多久没好了呢？他也不知道了。 _那些人总是喜欢在旧有的伤口上烫上新的_ ——电次其实也希望这样，伤口越少，需要的绷带也越少。 _那份工作的_ 工资和恶魔猎人的一样，免不了层层克扣，处理伤口每次都是一笔不小的数目，他总盼望着少缠一段绷带，也许能多少减去些费用。

鬼使神差般的，他把手臂凑到了嘴边，有些起皮的双唇贴上泛凉的皮肤。他张口含住了那块有些狰狞的伤口——烟的味道、辛辣、消毒水的味道、 **炙热、滚烫、疼痛** 。他伸出舌头舔了舔——嘴里还是干涩的很，舌头像是被黏连在上颚被剥离下来——舌面上干燥又粗糙的触感很新奇。

他明明舔了上去，手臂上却没有丝毫感觉，那块痂似乎不像是他身体的一部分，那样麻木地抽离在他的感官之外，舌头上只觉得咸中带了点苦，或许是汗水、或许是血液，也可能是那个恶魔溅上来的什么液体还残留着。电次把嘴张大了些，用牙齿抵上了那块突出的痂，接着用力一咬——

 **疼** ，很 **疼，** 但是没有骨折 **疼，** 也没有受伤的时候那么 **疼。** 这倒是很好地分散了他的注意力。电次舔到了些潮湿的东西，嘴里充斥着股铁锈味。

一个人喝自己的血，能活下去吗？好厉害，那岂不是永动机吗？是不是可以拿个诺贝尔奖之类的？电次兴奋地吸了一口，喉结上下滚动，尖锐的刺痛和那么些微乎其微都液体被咽了下去。

他的舌头触到了嘴里的一块东西，抵在上颚舔了舔才发现是刚刚咬下来的痂。 **这东西很意外的不再那么坚硬，带着点韧性，** 鱿鱼须、还是墨鱼须来着、之类的应该就是这个口感吧，电次曾经看见过有个孩子津津有味地扯着吃。他饶有兴致地含着这片东西，像是珍藏什么宝物般的把它压在舌头底下，又凑上去舔着开始渗出血的伤口。

他向来喜欢咬自己的嘴唇皮，这回倒是他第一次吃痂。电次后来又偶然认识到这个东西有营养、 _富含蛋白质，就像那些被他吞下肚的液体一样，_ 可以补充能量，他差点真试着把自己打造成永动机。

过了没一周，暴露着的伤口在遇上辣椒恶魔的时候给了电次狠狠的教训，于是他干脆地放弃了。他躺在地板上，胸口绑着硬邦邦的石膏，手上缠着绷带，身上盖着那几张报纸，对着趴在腿上的啵奇塔叨念着怀念那个夹了花生酱的面包。

*

“喂！你这家伙好好听人说话啊！”秋的喊声把电次拉回了魂，“你直勾勾地在看什么？你听到我说话了吗？”

“什么？”电次才发现自己的视线始终落在秋胳膊上重新换上的雪白绷带。

“我是说，这种东西不可以吃的，不管你以前过的怎么样的生活，以后都不可以吃……不管是你自己的还是别人的。”

“明明很有营养？扔掉多浪费。”电次还有些恋恋不舍似的瞄了眼玄关，“明明帕瓦不吃蔬菜你就要说她浪费。”

“不……这不是一个东西吧…”秋皱了皱眉头，用一只手撑着脑袋，打量起电次。乱糟糟的头发，千篇一律的白色短袖，懒洋洋四下游移的眼神——就是这样的人，可以从脑袋里伸出电锯；就是这样的人，存在之特殊足以被玛奇玛小姐关注；就是这样的人， **怎么偏偏流露出对生存的渴望。**

秋并不在乎生死，这当然不是说他可以现在就直接去死。他会不轻易使用诅咒的刀，也不会轻易就死，他会活下去。他要活着，才能杀死枪之恶魔。这目的单纯而又强烈，就像是 **走在注定会有终点的悬崖路上，** 或是直视太阳那刺眼而盲目的强光，在视线前落下斑斓的色块，看不见别的东西。他没有想过之后要做什么、要去哪里。

秋对人生、对未来的一切想法都戛然而止于枪之恶魔。

同村的邻居，学校的友人，爱着他的、他爱着的家人，那次登陆带走了所有的这些人。于是再没有人亲密到足以知道早川秋是个怎样的人，就连自己也不知道了。 **那个早川秋早就死于登陆后的废墟里，只留下一个空壳** ，等着杀死枪之恶魔、被枪之恶魔杀死的那一天。 **早川秋** 是会吸烟的吗？ **早川秋** 愿意杀死和弟弟差不多年纪的人吗？ **早川秋** 是会与恶魔签订契约的吗？ **他** 可以成为任何人，可以做任何事，不会有人说他变了，不会有人说他奇怪，因为没有人了解他到能说出这句话，所有人都如狐狸恶魔那样只看得到表层的肉体、也只能看到表层的肉体。

一直念念叨叨着“秋，活下去”的，也只有姬野前辈，但也仅此而已。

电次的目标倒也是极端的很——活下去、舒适的生活，就这么轻飘飘地足以概括了。秋不理解这个，因为 **电次认知里的舒适生活实在是太过于低劣** 。在初次见面的时候，秋认为那是吊儿郎当，于是怒火和鄙夷也在心中炸开。 **这太容易了** ，一个非人类来到这里，如此欢欣、满足、主动—— **他所说的做梦般的生活难道不是理所当然的吗？**

秋看不起电次那漫不经心的做派，不理解他“ **为了生存”而来到这样一个容易死亡的行业。** 除了他之外，所有人都是认真的。应该是如此才对的，这是生或死的工作，杀死恶魔、或者被恶魔杀死。电次的梦想太容易满足了，他奋斗的目标太过于简单了， **他只需要活着就能享受生活了** ，这样的人不配——也不该在这里送命。

难道因为不是人类所以不害怕死亡吗？因为不是人类所以看不起人类吗？因为不是人类所以想要和恶魔成为朋友吗？秋看不出电次的衷心和动力，他只为了活着而活着，没有仇恨、没有愤怒，又怎么样才能坚定不移地给恶魔最大的痛苦呢？

秋不理解电次。

自从电次搬进他那个空荡荡又静悄悄的公寓后，秋不止一次地关注着这个入侵者。他也看着帕瓦，但那是纯粹的魔人，不可理喻、无法理解是正常的。玛奇玛小姐拜托他照顾这两个搭档。

秋意识到，电次以前的生活应该是足够悲惨又足够匪夷所思，所以 **哪怕是一丁点的美好就能填满他空荡荡的心** ，让他神魂颠倒、魂牵梦萦、愿意为之付出一切。

不是干巴巴的白面包，而是涂了各种果酱，粘稠厚重到几乎拿不起来的面包片。不是刺骨冰冷的冲刷着的水管，而是温暖的、柔和的、包裹着身体的温水。

**这些就足够了。**

*

这回轮到电次被盯得有些心里发毛，帕瓦被拉去放血和接受检查，要在医院里躺上一整天，两个人之间的气氛在这样交替的对视里变得有点尴尬。

“干嘛？”

“要是恶魔愿意做你的朋友，你就会和他成为朋友吗？”

秋知道电次曾经和电锯恶魔有着亲密的关系，亲密到足以让那个恶魔委身进人类的躯壳里。说实话，秋曾经怀疑过， **所谓的电次早就不存在了，那个恶魔早在一开始就占据了这个身体** ，又伪装进人类的社会里来，可他相信玛奇玛小姐的判断。

“那当然！因为我没有朋友嘛！”电次觉得有些无聊，和秋面对面瞪眼显然不是他想要的度过下午的方式。他站起身，却又不知道该去哪。

“你为什么想要朋友？”

“因为我没有朋友！”

“这也是因为你想要过 **普通人** 的生活吗？普通人不会和恶魔做朋友的。”

“那我身体里还有啵奇塔呢！他也要朋友的，恶魔和恶魔总可以做朋友吧？”电次有些不耐烦了，他朝沙发走去，懒散地把重量向后摔去，斜躺上沙发，盯着天花板发呆。

 **普通** 。

他几乎没有接触过普通的人类，更没有过什么平等的关系。他之前是受雇佣的恶魔猎人、是欠着债的、 _是被怎样对待都可以的_ ，现在他是玛奇玛小姐的狗——秋也算是玛奇玛小姐的狗吗？

和秋的相处让电次从最开始就有一些手足无措， **搭档** ，他有了一个搭档，要一起工作、生活。啵奇塔是伙伴、朋友，电次希望它能好好活下去，搭档代表着什么呢？

秋沉默了。电次把这当作是自己的胜利，为恶魔也要有恶魔的朋友的绝妙理由而沾沾自喜，余光里瞥见秋也站起身，走到沙发边，挨着自己的脑袋坐下。

“别动。” 电次还是对这样 _居高临下的命令式话语_ 下意识地遵守了，刚准备翻身滑下沙发的动作僵了一下，被秋按住了脑袋。

秋的左手按着电次的耳朵固定住头部，右手则扒开了他的右眼。 **秋听说这个眼睛曾经被卖掉，这让他下意识就想到了姬野前辈，她交出了自己的眼睛换来了幽灵恶魔的右手。电次呢？用这个眼睛换到了什么？几袋白面包？**

“啵奇塔进来之后，以前的伤都好了。”眼睛干涩的不舒服，电次微扭了扭身子，没等秋说什么就开口解释。

“有哪些？”秋撤开手，看着眼皮盖上眼珠，这淡色的眼睛真不像是恶魔的产物。

哪些？真是奇怪的问题。电次滑下沙发，蜷缩进茶几和沙发之间狭小的空间里，抱着膝盖，朝天花板翻起白眼，开始掰着手指数。

“一个肾、右眼、一个蛋、还有骨折、烫伤之类乱七八糟的，哦！还有一次被人切成块扔到垃圾桶了，那个最厉害，也要算。”电次侧了侧脑袋，目光上移到秋的脸上，看不清楚表情。

哪怕秋不愿意承认，这会他心里升腾起来的情绪确实是 **怜悯** 。

他觉得电次可怜。


	2. The Past

这些伤让秋觉得电次可怜。

明明自己的全家人都被恶魔杀死，这会却还有觉得别人可怜的余裕，于是秋又再次带上了点 **优越感** ——还有人比自己更不如意，这份沾沾自喜多少是他行为的动力。秋还是在猎杀恶魔的同时想要做点好事的，来让自己复仇之路上的冲动而盲目沾染上点正当的理由——他能通过杀死恶魔拯救些什么，于是恶魔自然而然就是十恶不赦的，他所做的一切也都顺理成章。这也许是过去那个早川秋遗落在他体内的东西，他需要拯救些什么，拯救些比自己更不如意的人。

电次要帮死去的父亲还钱这件事，还是玛奇玛小姐在调查那个带白帽子男人手下的势力范围的时候，告诉他的。

秋知道金钱的力量有多么庞大。

秋的第二任搭档是一个破产失业而又背上欠款的父亲。他哀求着契约了恶魔，成为了恶魔猎人。那个男人之前的工作一直都是坐在办公室里的，他双腿没有力气、双眼还带着近视、甚至晕血，说简单点就是派不上用场。秋的父亲早就死去了，被压垮在那废墟之下，但他是自信、稳重、成功，这才是 **普通父亲** 应该有的样子。

听说搭档有家庭的时候，秋本以为自己能多少看到些为人父的影子，找到些残存的过去，但是什么也没有。他的搭档不应该是个父亲，他无法养活自己的家人，甚至抛下他们来到这么个危险的行业。

那时候秋的仇恨和怒火烧得正旺，他已经杀死了好几个恶魔，应当也救下了好多人，后背、大腿、手臂都裹着绷带，因为衣服的摩擦而作痛，渗出着鲜血。他根本懒得去关注自己搭档的死活——他才是冲锋陷阵的那个，他才是救人的那个，不是这个吊儿郎当的男人。

就像他现在不理解电次那样，他那个时候也不理解自己的搭档 **。还钱、需要钱、缺钱** ，这些名词他并不熟悉。 只是为了钱，就这样不要命，不珍惜和家人在一起的时光。在枪之恶魔登陆前，早川秋度过的无疑是幸福的人生，他 **在学校读书** ，没有走入过社会又衣食无忧，家人、友人、未来，他曾经拥有的这样美好的东西，如今都就像是 **饵料** 一般献给了他的仇恨。

想不到那个男人从最开始就没有想要和恶魔对抗，他笑着把自己的全身都交给了契约的恶魔，把巨额的赔偿金留给了妻子和年幼的、患病的孩子。  
他也配得上是一位 **父亲** ，秋意识到。

三年的工作经验在秋的目标面前显得短暂，但足以让他知道了金钱能怎样压垮一个人。

电次也为了金钱、为了生存，挣扎、努力过。

*

“你会抽烟吗？”秋问，接着拿起了放在茶几上的烟和打火机。他最初觉得这东西只会烧尽寿命，他的 **父母** 都厌恶抽烟的人，可等真的吞下第一口烟雾，秋反倒释然了，他背上还带着通过扣除寿命来攻击的刀，这么一口缥缈虚无的东西又能如何呢？

“…不会。”电次对这场没头没尾的对话感到厌烦。他对于烟并没有好感，他为了100元吞过还燃烧着的烟头， _手臂、大腿、肩胛骨都被当做过烟灰缸_ ，就连秋也曾经不屑地把抽完的烟扔到他身上。

而且他也买不起烟。

一根条状物凑到电次的嘴边，压着他的嘴唇。

“试试看。”

好吧，这也是一次体验。虽然电次对秋喜欢的那种泥水味的饮料心有余悸，但还是张开嘴含住了那根烟。秋把打火机伸过去，点燃了烟。

电次用力吸了一口，只觉得混合着辛辣又甜腻的味道撞上了喉咙、冲进了鼻子，呛得他连眼睛都疼了起来。他拍开秋的手，把烟从嘴里抽出来，扔到茶几上。他想咳嗽，又想吸入点新鲜空气，只得像是鼓风机一样急促地吸气。

“嗯。”秋伸手取过那根烟，又捏住了电次的下巴，往自己的方向扭过他的脸，接着稍稍弯腰，朝电次的脸上喷了一口烟。 这下电次是真的眼泪都挤了出来， _他始终习惯不了这样的感觉_ ，他扶着茶几摇摇晃晃地站起来，一屁股跌坐进沙发里。

“你干嘛呢！”电次在喘息间还挣扎着抱怨了一句。烟就是这么恶心的东西吗？ _还以为别人能那样享受着吞云吐雾_ ，是因为吸进去的的味道和吐出来的呛人味道不一样呢。

电次伸手想擦擦眼泪，后脑勺却一下子被扣住，连带着脖子被压着凑到秋面前。秋贴上电次半开的嘴唇，捏住他的鼻子，往他嘴里又吐了口烟。

**_不可以吐出来，咽下去。_ **

电次又听到了在脑子里的这句话。  
他会吞下姬野前辈那个糟糕的舌吻，也是因为这句话。

“喂——你——”电次咳呛着吞咽下那团气体，刚想开口，舌头又被什么滑腻的东西引导着交缠起来。

“唔…”舌吻原来都是这样的， _和他以前接受的吻没有区别_ 。除了喉咙里还带着抽气之后的疼痛，缺氧的大脑有点胀痛，电次心里又和揉帕瓦的胸时候一样涌上了些许的失望，浓烈的烟草味道让他呛的难以呼吸——等一下，他明明已经决定把自己的第一次都留给玛奇玛小姐了——而且和男人接吻可不在他的梦想里。

于是他开始推搡起来，一只手试图把按着自己脖子的手掰开，另一只手则抵着秋的肩膀往外推。“哈……给我让开啊！”电次的力气不小，认真抵抗几下秋也就被推开了。

他擦了擦嘴，又把舌头伸出口，想带走点辛辣的烟味：“我早就准备把第一次都留给玛奇玛小姐了！”

电次执着的梦想很简单，想要被拥抱、想要揉胸、想要抱女人——想要和女人做那样的事。他知道 _女人和男人在做爱的时候不一样_ ， _是应当被珍惜的_ ，他看到过女人精致的妆容、柔软的身体、丰满的胸部，半透明的丝袜、勒紧的服装、嵌进肉里的皮带、细细的高跟，不过他不喜欢有些人身上喷着的廉价刺鼻的香水。玛奇玛小姐就不一样，她身上那种淡淡的香味和那些香水味道都不一样。

他没有和女人做过爱，也没有女人会愿意和他做爱，他摘除了一个睾丸、没有钱约会，甚至没有足够大的房间做爱。但是 _他知道女人在做爱的时候会露出怎样的表情_ ——会装出怎样的表情来取悦男人，这是曾经一个好心的妓女告诉他的。

那女人作为妓女来说年龄大了些，但总有常客流连忘返，也就让她得以继续 _在这里_ 留下。她笑着给电次嘴里塞了一颗糖——那种餐馆里放在店门口的免费糖果，想安慰一下刚刚伤口消毒时候的疼痛。薄荷的味道凉凉的，虽然对他脸上烧灼般疼痛的淤伤没有什么治疗效果，但甜甜的味道还是让他多少好受了一些。

电次很累，鼻腔里充斥着浑浊的味道， _精液、血液、香水、排泄物，烟、药、火焰、烧焦的皮肤、酒精_ ，他偶尔会因为在这里待了这么久还没习惯这股味道而被取笑几句。 _他实在太累了_ ，他总是很累，于是在沉闷的空气里半阖上了眼睛，期待着嘴里清凉的味道能快点压过嗅觉，由着那个妓女一边给他的伤口缠绷带，一边絮絮叨叨地 _教给他_ 些心得体会。

他没有去过学校，倒也是有一位老师。

“ _我们_ 也不会真的觉得舒服吧。但是那些人呢，就是想要看到我们因为他们而感到舒服，这能给他们 **优越感** ……”妓女的声音越来越远。

电次很累，他感觉自己沉到了海底，四面八方都是喘不过气的黑色的水，那女人后面的话都听不清楚，想要回应几句也张不开口—— _明明你们和我的待遇并不相同_ ，你们是女人， _是不能被随心所欲的_ 。意识游离的时候，电次只感到有一只手温柔地摸了摸他的头发，额头被印上了温热的吻，廉价又鲜艳的唇膏有些黏糊糊的。

他的世界太狭小了，他最好的、唯一的朋友是恶魔，而他接触的人类更像是恶魔。他有些、仅仅只是有些，怀念起了很久很久之前朦胧的记忆，他一开始也是拥有 **普通父母** 的，虽然除了那巨额的欠款外再没有什么留下来了，他也早就记不清具体的长相、声音或是在一起的经历，但这不是他第一次被人这样温柔地抚摸头发，也不是他第一次被人这样轻柔地亲吻额头。

*

秋没有动作，看着电次调整呼吸。他没想好该说什么，又为自己刚刚涌上的念头感到愧疚——并不是想要亲吻、想要做爱的那个念头，他早就察觉到了，早到他能从最初的震惊转成默然接受。

 **多少钱可以做到什么地步** ，秋脑子里涌上的是这个荒唐的想法。他感到愧疚、后悔、自责，难以忍受这样糟糕透顶的自己，他竟也拥有了这样污浊不堪的内心，想着用金钱去向电次索取——向这个甚至 **不需要强求** ，就会轻易为了金钱、为了生存而 **给予一切** 的人索取。

秋的眉头皱紧了，他不想这样，他不想索取、更不想用金钱、或者是任何东西索取， **他想要的不是索取来的东西** 。

*

秋心里翻腾着思绪，倒是电次先开了口：“你和女人做过吗？”

“哈？”  
“我说，你有没有和女人做爱过？”

“……嗯。”秋诧异于这个突如其来的提问，但还是在内心自责的要挟下姑且说了实话。枪之恶魔来到之前，他有过一个女友，但也只有仅仅一次。事实上姬野前辈喝醉之后好几次都缠着他嚷嚷着接吻、拥抱、性爱，他都皱着眉头把散发着酒味的队友丢在床上，再锁上门离开。

他觉得自己不应该做这种事，不应该和姬野前辈做这种事，姬野前辈也不应该和自己做这种事。这无关情感或是泄欲解压，他心里某个奇怪的标准告诉他，这种事不应该发生在他们两个之间。

或许因为他喜欢玛奇玛小姐，但他对玛奇玛小姐也没有这个念头。或许因为姬野前辈是他的队友——和他一起猎杀恶魔的队友，这应当是残酷、冷漠、严肃的，应当无关私情、无关肉欲，哪怕一丁点儿的享受和快感都不该存在于他们之间。他的 **队友** 姬野前辈，终究会离开的，或许是他死亡、或许是姬野前辈的，这样就好，这是他们契约下恶魔后的宿命，止于队友就好，秋 **承受不起再之上的失去** 。

姬野前辈应该也是——她从没有说过喜欢。

和电次倒可以，他甚至想这么做。电次到底是什么不同呢？不是人类？比自己不堪？不是女性？不会怀孕？不会伸手阻止自己使用诅咒的刀？可以失去？不会死？不是自己的前辈？不在乎任何人？不会落泪？

**他哪里都不同。**

秋喜欢玛奇玛，秋觉得自己是喜欢玛奇玛的，但他心里也没有升起什么污秽、色情的念头，他只是喜欢，虽然说不上是哪里喜欢。姬野前辈是队友，玛奇玛小姐是喜欢的人，那电次呢？

 **电次是什么不同的存在** ，不是家人、不是朋友，不是关心他的、不是爱他的，是不同的。电次是不同的，是 **和秋自己** 、和别的所有人都不同的。他希望姬野前辈活下去，他觉得自己喜欢玛奇玛小姐，但电次是不同的。

**他关注电次，羡慕电次，嫉妒电次。**   
_**他想和电次一样，他想和电次一起——** _

他对电次的感情到底是什么？电次对他而言又是什么？

*

“行吧，那你和我做一次。”电次说完，就干脆地脱了上衣，又低头开始解裤子上因为无聊而打成死结的裤带。

电次以前常常听到那些人兴奋地说着“ _你真是比女人还要舒服”，“你比女人更结实”，“你多和那几个婊子学学叫床_ ”。他对于这两性之间的差异好奇的很，这姑且也可以算在他的梦想里。

虽然没怎么亲手摸过，他对女性的身体并不陌生，甚至可以说早就看腻了那千篇一律的姿态，都是装的，他知道得清清楚楚，那些甜腻的呻吟、喘息、求饶里面没带上丝毫的疼痛——他从来学不会这个。他看得出哪些动作代表着色情，也知道黄书怎么才算是够黄，但也仅止于这样 **旁观者** 一般的视角。电次在无数个夜晚都抱着啵奇塔，念叨着想要吃得饱饭、睡得好觉，想要正常的生活、正常的性爱——和普通女性的、普通的、你情我愿的性爱。

姬野前辈提出的来做爱的时候，电次脸红心跳。昏暗的房间里他什么都看不清楚，身上跨着的热度和重量，带着酒味的呼吸，他只感到紧张、期待，吞下口水的同时几乎喘不过气来。接着黑暗中的寂静忽然在他耳边炸开，让他脑子里嗡嗡作响，他一瞬间感到恐惧，万一他没法勃起，就算是对普通女性也不行，那他要怎么去正常享受生活？接着他就想到了玛奇玛小姐，想到了涨开的乌冬面、温暖的拥抱和棒棒糖味的间接接吻，几乎是 **逃避** 一般地推开了姬野前辈。

他没有勃起。  
因为要保持和玛奇玛小姐的约定，电次想。

枪之恶魔还没有找到，和玛奇玛小姐的约定也遥遥无期，这会秋倒是给他的解决疑问提供了一个方法。既然秋和女人做过，那再和自己来一次，多半能感觉出什么不同。


	3. The living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他厌恶就算没有恶魔和魔人，世界也仍有这糟糕透顶的一面，更厌恶是恶魔和魔人才让他有机会看到这丑恶的黑暗。

“我……和你？为什么？”秋微微瞪大了眼睛。电次说话的时候，他还低着头沉浸在自己的思绪里。那个糟糕恶心的念头如爬山虎一般卷紧了他的内心，勒得他喘不过气。

像电次这样的人，秋曾经在工作中有过接触。  
他开始工作的第一年，有一个好色的魔人钻进一家地下娼馆大闹特闹。

秋追进那个呛人的地方，让狐狸啃咬自己的脖子，接着杀死了那个魔人。他满意地撇了眼尸体，又看到一张张苍白惊恐的脸，都太过年轻，最大的也不过和他一个年纪。

他们看起来比自己更 **可怜** ，连人生的目标都没有，脖子上套着项圈，多半也 **没有去过学校** ，就要在这种地方等着被魔人杀死。这扭曲的优越感就像是一片漆黑中摇曳的烛光，安慰着他因报不得仇而充满愤怒的内心。

秋正想对着那些发着抖的身体露出个安抚点的表情，就看见娼馆的负责人脸上堆着笑容走了过来。他对那嘴脸感到恶心，点了点头没有回应。接着那个突肚子的男人费力地对着秋弯腰鞠躬，再直起身子扭过头，不耐烦地解开了那几个人的锁链，让瘫软着的他们站起来，催促他们离开。

秋盯着地上的项圈，伸手摸了摸自己的脖子，那里的皮肤作为契约代价而破损，指尖湿漉漉的。  
他真的拯救了生命吗？

他厌恶这一切， **厌恶就算没有恶魔和魔人，世界也仍有这糟糕透顶的一面，更厌恶是恶魔和魔人才让他有机会看到这丑恶的黑暗。**

所以，他怎么能在自己贴上电次嘴唇的时候去想“多少钱能做到什么地步”？

“做爱。”电次的声音掐断了秋云游在外的思路，等他反应过来抬起头，电次已经把上衣甩到一边，赤裸着上身，低下头去摆弄打成死结的裤带。

电次的身体是消瘦的，肋骨隐约可见，而托那融入体内的恶魔的福，覆盖其上的皮肤没有伤口。除了电次自己的记忆，他 **过去的一切** 就像是缓缓沉到了水底的铁块， **没有在表面上留下丝毫痕迹** 。他的胸膛随呼吸上下起伏，喘息声有些急促，显然还没从那恶作剧般的烟雾中完全缓过来。

“你说你和女人做过吧！等会告诉我男的和女的上起来有什么区别。”电次抬起头，他的眼睛还泛着点湿润的红色。

电次决定实话实说，也并不觉得这有什么羞耻，秋甚至给了他一个烟草味的吻——这应当是个邀请，虽然他还是讨厌烟的味道。以前很少有人这样做， _大部分乐意在男性身上发泄兽欲的人并没有太多的钱和耐心_ ，于是他们总在烟雾缭绕的房间里做爱，那里的味道古怪而又混浊，嬉笑、呻吟、窒闷的空气、疼痛、窒息、沉甸甸的疼痛，电次常常在这些东西里 _被摆弄到失去意识_ 。而比起接吻，那些人们更愿意 _把别的东西塞进他的嘴里_ ，因此 **吻是难得的。**

电次从没有尝试过、从没有体验过他理解中普通的性爱，也因此这一切依旧是充满了美好的遐想，不至于被残酷无趣的现实添上锈迹。秋给他的吻 _ **就和以前的没什么不同**_ ，帕瓦的胸也是。电次之前揉过了帕瓦的胸，以为那样就能享受到女性香软的酮体，窥探到伊甸园的一角，可那三下后，他觉得平淡无奇，和以前的没什么不同，激动过后就心里空荡荡的，除了柔软之外什么也回忆不起来。这确实打击了他一下，甚至带起了少见的后悔，他那么费尽心思去救一只小猫换来的竟是这样平凡的体验。

但是玛奇玛小姐不一样，她给他食物、工作、甚至给了他一个拥抱，玛奇玛小姐燃烧起电次的热情，他想要接触、想要被爱、想要做些应当是让人面红耳赤、全新的事情。想到玛奇玛小姐，电次心里一下子又忽然坦坦荡荡起来，甚至带上了点羽毛般轻软的喜悦，秋之后对他做的任何事里应该都不会包含自己的第一次。

这可不是对玛奇玛小姐的背叛！

电次不知道秋能带给自己什么，他没抱什么期待， _和男人做爱总是那样的——_ 重点不是他的感受，而是秋的，秋肩负着为他解开困惑的重要工作。

裤带终于被解开，电次站起身子想要褪下裤子，却被秋按着肩膀不让起来。

“你在说什么？”秋皱起了眉头。

电次也皱起了眉头，秋反复的询问让他心里如扬起的灰尘般的喜悦一下子落了下来，他开口再次解释道：“我让你上我，然后你告诉我——”

“我为什么要告诉你？”话一出口，秋和电次都愣了愣。秋觉得自己简直是疯了，做爱、和男人、和电次、感情、许可、缘由，这么多天花乱坠的东西可以去询问，他偏偏说了个最不相干的东西。

“呃…就当是上我的代价？”电次的语气倒是很真诚地想要说动秋，他侧了侧脑袋，凑近按在自己肩膀上的手，张口含住了秋的拇指指节。他用牙齿轻轻咬着，吮吸舔弄起那块僵硬的关节，又抬起视线盯着秋。

秋的那只手用力捏紧电次的肩膀，另一只手拽着电次的衣领把他拎直了身子，膝盖微微离地。他俯下身堵住了电次的嘴。他又感到了初次和电次见面时候急躁而无处发泄的愤怒—— **就只值得这点吗？** 这样就满足了吗？？一个比较？这就是和他做一次爱所需要的吗？ **他就只想要这些吗？这就够了？** 他不想要一些别的吗？

电次有些惊讶地挑了挑眉，看着秋含着怒气的双眼向自己凑过来，随后便闭上了眼——“ _他们想要发泄，想要优越感_ ”。电次的脑子里回响起那个妓女的话，于是他顺从地分开双唇，由着秋的舌头侵略到自己的嘴里。

秋猛地松开双手。措不及防地少了向上的拉拽，电次伸手抓上秋的衣服，但身子还是被重力拽着下压，膝盖落回地面，于是两个人的嘴唇稍稍分开了一些。忽然秋又捧起电次的脸，让他仰着脖子继续刚才的接吻。

秋低着头，用力地、杂乱无章地亲吻着电次，两人的牙齿甚至都几次撞在一起。搅动的水声和湿热的呼吸就在他面前，被他一并握在手里，稍稍收紧就能听到加重的鼻音，攥在衣服上的手也捏得更紧—— **电次没有推开** 。

他们的人生都是一团糟，电次的更为可怜，但都像是漂洗过头而褪色的单薄碎布一样，暗淡无光，从普通平凡里落出来被攥着揉出褶皱。秋深知自己没有未来、寿命将尽，他总是说服自己接受，他也确实 **并不畏惧死亡** 。

秋的过去分崩离析，被枪之恶魔、 **被他自己** 撕扯开的千万碎片歪歪斜斜地搭建起他的现在，摇摇欲坠，只等着什么风拂或是震动来让他彻底垮塌。当他看见电次的时候，感到痛苦、烦躁与不解，他皱起眉不屑地把烟头扔在电次身上。秋关注着电次，缺乏常识的、脏兮兮的、易于满足的生活，他感到不可思议，进而又扭转成 **羡慕与嫉妒** 。电次的过去比他更不堪，电次的生活比他更破碎，为什么他就可以这样毫无牵挂又毫无眷恋？他为什么不恨？为什么明明是如此不堪的过去却能完全抛之脑后？ **他的过去怎么什么都没有留下** ？

秋快要窒息了，他的手有些发抖，膝盖支撑不住身体地发着颤，电次也急促地吸着气推搡起来。秋想进入电次，想要赤裸裸地挺进他的身体里，如他说要求的那样，做爱，性交，想要和电次在一起，想要融为一体。

他会把自己埋进电次的身体，然后他就能 **忘记过去、未来，忘记一切** 。他会用力地顶开电次的身体，用那些爆炸开的感官来麻痹一切，耀眼的白光会覆盖所有，然后他的过去、电次的过去就会消失，他们的未来会被推得无限遥远，谁也触摸不到。

 **就只有现在、就只有他们。**  
全世界在现在只有他们，没有别的人，没有任何事，没有战斗、死亡、恶魔，就只有他们。谁都不会死。

秋从这个抽空了氧气的吻里扯开身子，又低下头含住电次的下唇，用力咬了下去，满意地尝到点渗出的血珠，湿漉漉的铁锈味让他猛然想到自己手臂上剥开的痂，那块伤口曾冒出血肉，电次想要这个吗，想要和现在的自己一样，含住再吮吸吗？

一瞬间所有东西都汇聚在了一起，他的愤怒、悲伤、他的嫉妒、疑问、他细碎的感情；枪之恶魔、无能为力、短暂的生命；电次压抑的喘息、咬住的下唇、发白的指节，嘴里发烫燃烧的烟味和潮湿的铁锈——交叠重影的视线，秋这才猛然感受到鼻腔深处的酸涩，他眨了眨眼，泪水在脸上滑下一道轻微的刺痒。

秋推开电次，退后了一步扭过头，让那道水痕避开电次的目光。 **电次不会为自己流泪，他也不应当为电次流泪。**

“起来，去你的房间。”  
“为什么是我的？”  
“因为我不想弄脏我的床。”  
“可洗衣机是我负责诶。”

等他们都脱了上衣，面对面地坐在床上，倒是秋悄悄吞下口唾沫，不知道该把目光落在哪里。地上散落着几本杂志，床上原先几件衣服也被电次随手扔到地上。说实话，电次看起来 _不仅熟练，甚至是游刃有余_ 。

秋很久没——这还是秋第二次做这样的事。他觉得自己的心跳几乎震聋了耳朵，吵得他心烦意乱，喘不过气。他不知不觉攥紧了拳头，盯着电次皱巴巴的裤带，两条干枯的绳子垂在那里像是被折断的躯干。忽然电次动弹了一下，没等秋抬起头，电次就凑了过来，伸手搭在秋的肩膀上，再带着秋一起向后倒进床垫里。

秋双手撑在电次脑袋两侧，稳住身子。他低下头，电次就躺在他身下，盖在自己的影子里，带着意义不明的笑容注视着他。

电次看见秋喉结的上下滚动了下，接着双手探进自己松垮的裤子里，捏着两层裤边，向上挺起胯，曲起膝盖，薄薄的居家裤和短裤被一起从腰褪到大腿，露出垂在腿间的性器。秋的目光只朝下撇了瞬间，就着火般的移开，落回电次的脸上，他还是直视着秋，就像是在做一件平常不过的事情。

“你按你喜欢来就行。”电次把腿盘上了秋的腰，脚后跟抵上他的大腿，向前勾了勾，示意他继续。“没有润滑用的，但应该没问题的。你来，还是我自己来？”

秋又吞了口口水，除了给弟弟洗澡，他从没有见过另一个人的阴茎。他本指望着能有什么悸动，也担心会有厌恶，但此刻他连盯着看都做不到，先前那仓促的一瞥根本没有看清什么。他想过进入电次，但那幻想模糊不清，直从他和女友的经验里脱胎出来，隔着性别的浓雾，这会倒像是一桶冷水浇淡了雾气。

进入电次？他是想要更多靠近、了解电次，和他一起、像他一样，他只不过是想到这个方法。和同性的性爱似乎并不是 **这么普通的事情** ，电次一副习以为常的样子，那样自然又没有被反驳的接吻，让秋一下子都没觉得问题，等到看到同样的性器官，才觉出些奇怪来。

电次见秋不像是准备有什么动作，于是松开腿，腰落回床垫上，伸手抓着秋的裤子利索地朝后拉下。

“喂，你——”秋刚想说点什么，后半句就被电次摸上自己阴茎的动作给按回了喉咙。这很舒服，但还不够。秋改用胳膊肘撑着，俯下身压到电次身上，额头抵在他的耳边，嘴唇磨蹭着他的肩膀，准备像电次先前含着指节那样，张口舔上肩膀上突起的关节，另一只手向下探去。

电次已经没再动作了，阴茎贴在一起的瞬间他就猛地抽开了手。秋伸手握上两根阴茎撸动起来，他的手里很烫，贴着皮肤上下滑动着，快速的心跳下倒是意外的平静。这还是他第一次触摸别人的，却没觉得别扭，一切都那么自然。他和电次的相处总是这样，从鄙夷到羡慕、从不解到关注，从搭档更进一步，甚至脱下裤子一起躺在床上，都那样自然，似乎就应该发生在他们之间。

电次只觉得眼皮后面炸开了滚烫的白光，全身都因为快要这陌生的快感颤抖起来，他不是没有自慰过，但这还是第一次有人为他这么做，感觉完全不同。他不自觉地向上挺着腰，顶着秋的重量想要更多贴合在一起。

吐出的烟和吸入的烟一样令人作呕，电次本以为和秋的性爱也应该是如此，不管是和那些不知道名字的陌生人还是和秋，应当一样除了干硬的刺痛就是粘稠的钝痛，在昏昏沉沉的疲倦中被摆弄，意识嘶哑着离开肉体。但这完全不同，他还从没有体验过这样的，这甚至还算不上性爱，可却真的很舒服。这就是前戏吗，他想。

“等、等一下。”电次摸上秋的后背，那里随着秋急促的呼吸也上下起伏。他的手很烫，只觉得掌下的皮肤微微泛凉，甚至能感受到血管的突动和微微的颤抖。秋手上的动作没有停下，于是电次闭上眼睛，犹豫了一下也伸手握上两人的性器。

他们贴在一起的阴茎很热，秋的手也很热，相触的手指几乎发起烫来，从指尖带着发麻的热度卷上全身。

［请自行脑补吧，电次溺水般急切地想要抓住什么、抓挠秋的后背、秋下意识咬在电次的肩膀之类的］

秋不知道自己到底想要从电次这里得到什么。他有欲望，从朝夕相处里滋生出来的，电次晾晒的衣服、电次整理的房间、电次吃下的饭，他本想着难以相处的对象完美地融入进他的生活，硬生生霸占一块地方。秋 **想要了解电次** 。

他本以为自己不会再有这样的欲望，因为枪之恶魔死去以前，一切不痛苦的事物都好像是对他燃烧怒火的背叛。他本以为自己就会这样一路走到底，他不畏惧死亡。

有个声音在秋的脑后炸开，像是被石块击穿而碎裂的玻璃，他那摇摇欲坠的一切化成四散的碎片，和那块石头一起扎进他的大脑里，让他喘不过气来。

_**他想和电次一样，他想和电次一起——** _   
_**——想活下去。** _

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外 The Unknown 预告
> 
> 为什么不能再多了解一下秋呢？
> 
> 电次知道这里死人很快，快得他都没有什么实感。他明明知道这个一起生活的男人很快也会死去，为什么却没有想过要更多了解一下这个人呢？
> 
> 他之前从没有这样想过，不管是对玛奇玛小姐、蕾塞，甚至啵奇塔都没有。


End file.
